Poi
Relationships Rei. Her best friend in the world. Since they are both gay they aren't into each other, but they do share a general appreciation and respect for each other. Sen-Da: Her little Brother. She would kill somebody to protect him if she had to. Kyuu: A childhood friend. She thinks he is a bit of a nuisance. He come on to her a lot and doesn't seem to get the fact that she is gay. Not to mention he wouldn't be her type even if she was straight. Po: She is good friends with Po and they hang out a lot. She enjoys having a Panda Around to talk to. She is trying to get him together with Rei. Trei: Poi has a huge crush on Trei. She is bothered by that fact that Trei doesn't seem to get her feelings. She is trapped in the friend zone currently. Sin-Ga: Poi loves Sin-Ga but want's her to be nicer to Sen-Da. She see's both of them as her siblings MMD MMD Supplemental Information Occupation: House Keeping Hair color: Blue, Dyed Green Headgear: None. Eye color: Teal Earphones: none, her ears don't make wearing headphones easy Skirt: Black and white Underwear: lacy blue and black Accessories: scarfish thing Nationality/Race: American Voice Configuration Poi's voice is very raspy. She has a male counterpart Po VOICEBANKS Usage Clause Usage Rule of Poi The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Poi Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Poi 1. Authorization Users shall be deemed to have read and agreed to the paragraphs and the articles below when using Trei. *Do not use Poi to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Poi in anyway that compromises her character *Do not use Poi to slander and/or insult third person/party. *Do not impersonate the creator of Poi *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Poi commercially. *Make sure to write the name Poi onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. 2. Discharge The creator(s) shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and losses when using the voicebank and/or the character Poi Use this voicebank and/or character at your own risk. 3. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited. However, the utilization which violates usage rule above is forbidden. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group is forbidden. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited as long as a cautional statements and tags are written properly. d) Posting onto PIAPRO :Do not post Poi onto PIAPRO. (PIAPRO is for Vocaloids which are distributed by and the derivative characters approved by Crypton only.) The author(s) does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by violating this prohibition. 4. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on modifying the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution of this voicebank is Fine as long as you notify Hale first *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank is forbidden without permission Poi's Media